Ben 10:Frozen Hero
by jlattany729
Summary: Inspired by Frozen Turtles by Iron117Prime. When an accident happens in Driba and Blukic's lab, Ben and Rook get sent to another dimension. There they meet new friends and allies, as while as old enemies. Rated K . Ben/Elsa.
1. Chapter 1

**Ch.1 The Frozen World**

It was a typical day in Bellwood. Well not as typical, because that usually involved. an alien invasion, mutant monsters, or an intergalactic warlord trying to takeover earth for the billionth time. No, today was a pretty normal day, for intergalactic superhero, Ben Tennyson.

The situation on earth had changed a lot in past few months. Things had calmed down on earth after the Incursions invaded a couple months ago after they had been defeated by Ben and his Friends, ever since things had quiet down. While Ben did enjoy the lasting peace he had gotten bored of it, crime had gone down so much you only see an alien threat, or some super criminal once in a while nowadays. He didn't miss being a hero for fame, or at least, not anymore but for the feeling of helping people.

"Are you sure there's nothing going on Grandpa Max?" Ben asked his Grandfather at the plumber's base, sitting in chair with a smoothie in hand.

"I'm sure, Ben." Replied Max Tennyson.

Ben sighed as he took another sip of his smoothie.

"You know," Max said smiling at his grandson. "I'd thought you enjoy the peace and quiet. Even need to have a break once in while."

"I know it's just that it's been months you know," Ben said. "I mean what's the point of having all these heroes at my fingertips of i can't use them."

Max chuckled a little at that. "Well, I'm sure that something will come up sooner or later."

"He's right Ben." Ben's partner Rook who had just came in said. "You should enjoy the peace and quiet while it lasts."

Ben sighed. "Yeah, I guess your right Rook, but still I wish for something to happen."

Just then it seemed Ben's wish had been granted, because the plumber's two Galvan scientist engineers, Driba and Bulkic came in.

"Ben, we need you for something important." Driba said.

"What is it?" Ben asked with a hopeful grin. "An experiment gone wrong?"

"Yes and no." Driba answered.

"You see, Azmuth had us experimenting with an invention of his, it's supposed a machine that opens a portal to the multiverse."

"Mulitverse?" Ben asked.

"The multiverse is a scientific theory of where there is a set of infinite or finite universes besides our own." Rook answered.

"Oh."

Driba then continued. "We managed to open the portal, but now we can't seem to close it."

"Don't worry we got this handled, come on Rook."

The two plumbers then ran out the door to the lab. When they got to the lab they saw the machine and portal generating from it. The machine looked similar to one in Los Soledad, but unlike the one in Los Soledad the portal generating from it was glowing pink. " Huh," Ben thought. it looks similar to..." Ben shook that thought away, and reached for Omnitrix and activated it.

"Okay, let's see," Ben said as scroll through his Omnitrix, looking for the right alien. once he found the form he wanted, he slapped the Omnitrix core. In flash of green in Ben's place stood a large copper-colored robot. It had a long, thick, arms and short, stubby, legs. It had a clock winder on it's head. On it's chest stood the Omnitrix symbol which showed the gear mechanisms inside the robot-like alien.

"ClockWork!" Ben shouted with a German accent.

ClockWork then shot a green ray from it's hands at the portal. Once the ray hit the portal, an struggle between the two. The portal's energy began to flux, it started shooting bolts of energy from it, it began to flux vibrations. Ben's ray kept fighting against the power of the portal until it eventually overpowered it and closed it.

"Phew, it's over." ClockWork said.

Then suddenly the ground began to shake, and explosion was heard. Ben and Rook then ran outside the lab and into the main room of the base and saw that everything was in smoke and fire. In the middle of that chaos was another portal, except it was bigger than the last one. The portal started sucking up everything. Ben suddenly started being pulled towards it. "Ben!" Rook shouted. Ben reached for the Omnitrix and slapped down it's core.

In flash of green Ben was now a four-armed, six-limb, spider monkey-like alien. it had a long tail, blue fur on it's body and four green eyes. The Omnitrix symbol was on it's chest. "Spider-Monkey!" Ben shouted/screeched.

Spider-Monkey shot a web from it's tail and it attached to a busted pipe sticking out from the ground. Spider-Monkey struggled to hold on to it's web as the portal kept trying to drag him in. Then suddenly Rook drove up in his proto-truck and shot a grappling hook from it and it attach to Ben's tail. "Hold on Ben." Rook then began to drive backwards to pull Ben away, but suddenly the portal suddenly expanded to epic sizes. It then began to started pulling Ben and Rook more towards it til it enveloped them and pull them inside.

There was a flash of bright light, vibrations, a weird booming sound. Once it was all over Ben was lying face flat on the ground and the proto-truck was smashed into a tree with Rook inside it. After a few moments Ben got off the ground and recollected his thoughts. "Ugh, my head." Ben said holding his head. He then started to look at his surroundings and saw that he was not in the plumber bases anymore. He was in a snowy grass area of a large mountain. He saw trees around so he assumed he was in a forest, he also saw it that the sun was up, so it was morning.

He looked around some more and saw the proto-truck. "Rook!" Ben yelled worried for his partner. he ran over to the truck and opened the door and Rook fell out of his seat on the ground. 'Rook! you okay, speak to me partner?!" Ben asked. Rook stirred and opened his eyes. "Ben?" Rook asked. "Yeah, it's me." Ben replied.

Rook got off the ground and recollected his thoughts, he looked around just as Ben did. "Where are we?" Rook asked. "Don't know, but i don't think we're in Bellwood anymore." Ben stated.

 **End of Chapter 1**


	2. Chapter 2

**Ch.2: Meeting the locals**

"So, don't suppose you know where we are?" Ben asked his partner.

"I am just as, how you say, "clueless" as you are Ben." Rook replied.

Ben looked around still trying to figure out where they were, but couldn't come up with anything. He kept looking until he stopped and saw what seemed to be smoke." Hey Rook, i think i see smoke coming from somewhere, I'm going to go check it out, you stay here and work on the Proto-Truck." Ben said and went to check on what he saw.

He went down the mountain and saw a small wooden cottage with smoke coming out it's chimney. He walked over to the small cottage and saw the sign on it as he approached it. "Wandering Oaken's Trading Post and Sauna, huh, sounds nice." He commented before he went in. Ben entered and noticed a large man sitting behind the counter. "Big Summer Blow-out !" The man spoke in a German accent. "Half-off swimming suits, clogs, and a sun-bar of my creation, ya?"

"Uh, no thank you, but i wondering if you knew where the nearest town is?"

"That would be Arrendale just down the mountain." He said.

"Thank you, and just a quick question what year is it?" Ben asked.

"Hm, I don't exactly know, but it's around the 1500s." The post owner answered.

This got a shock look from Ben. "Uh, thank you." Ben said startled then exit the shop and went on his way.

"Hm, what a strange young man." The man mused.

 **Back with Rook**

Ben went back to where Rook and the proto-truck.

"Ben," Rook said getting up from fixing the truck. "Did you find out where we are?"

"Nope, but I got clue on when we are and i found out where the nearest town is."

"Where?"

"Just down the mountain."

"Then let's move out." The two then hopped in the truck and headed straight to the kingdom of Arrendale.

 **Arrendale**

The two plumbers had arrived in town. Ben had ventured into town leaving Rook behind in the proto-truck, he told it was not to cause a panic. As soon as reach the town's gates, he took in his surroundings. "Hm, nice place," He complimented. "No time, for sightseeing though I need to find out who's in charge here, Maybe they can help us out." Ben thought to himself.

Ben then enter the kingdom of Arrendale.

Elsewhere in the kingdom of Arrendale, Queen Elsa, her sister Princess Anna, with her boyfriend Kristoff, Sven and Olaf, were just finishing there lunch in a small cafe in the middle of the town square. "That was nice wasn't it Elsa." Anna chirped happily.

Elsa smiled back at her sister. "Yes, it was Anna."

"It's so nice to get you out the castle to hang out a bit."

"Ah, i agree, but i really need to get back to preparing for the summer dance tomorrow night."

"Aw, come on Elsa, you've been working all week on the dance, you need a break."

"I know, but i need really need to get back." Elsa replied. "A lot of important dignitaries are coming."

"Aw, come on Elsa," Olaf pleaded. "Can't we all play for a while, ooh, let's build a snowman!"

"Olaf, you are a snowman." Kristoff pointed out.

"Can we at least take the long way home, please." Anna pleaded with her puppy dog eyes.

Elsa sighed and conceded. "Alright, then." Then the five friends took the long way home.

 **Elsewhere in Arrendale**

Ben was now wandering the streets of Arrendale. He had spent the last couple of hours trying to find his way around the place and find out who's in charge and where exactly here is. He was now in the market district looking for some kind of help as to who's the leader but found nothing. Ben's Omnitrix then just started beeping, meaning that Rook was trying to contact him.

He answered it and Rook's voice came through the device. "Ben, you have found out anything yet?"

"Nope, hows things on your end."

"I'm been mostly observing and study the area and it's inhabitants, and from what i can tell it is safe to say we are not in our world anymore."

Ben sighed in exasperation, he was afraid of that. "We need to regroup, I'm coming back to the truck," He said but then stopped and narrowed his eyes when he noticed a mugging at shop in the middle of the street. "Right after, I take care of something." He then cut communications and walk over.

Around the corner away from Ben and the mugging that was happening, The sisters and their friends were walking down the street toawrds the commotion that was taking place.

"I know you're the queen Elsa, but still you should tried to loosen up more, and have fun." Anna told her sister.

"I want to have fun Anna, but I'm the queen, I have-" Elsa before she could finish her sentence, her eyes saw something that caught her attention. It was by an mugging by an elderly man's fruit shop. He was being harassed by three people. A large, bulky, man with an hammer on his back an woman with eye patch over left eye with a whip on her hip and a knife in her hand. and bald middle man with sword on his belt.

"Hey Gramps, didn't anyone tell ya, this our turf." The large man said gruffly.

"Meaning, like everyone else, you've got to pay a fine, now pay up." The middle man said.

"Yeah, we don't want anything to happen to your little store now do we." The woman said threaten.

The old man held out his cash box and the large snatched it from him with a smirk on his face.

This scene was being watched by the two sisters and their friends and everyone else around.

"I can't stand seeing this happening to anyone!" Kristoff said angrily.

"Your right Kristoff, we've got to do something about this Elsa." Anna said.

"Wait, maybe we should..." Before she finished she heard someone speak.

"Hey! leave him alone."

Elsa, Anna, the thugs and everyone else turn to see the source of the voice. They saw it had come from a boy who looked to be about 18, had brown hair, was wearing a green jacket with a black t-shirt with blue pants, and white shoes. In Elsa's mind she thought he was kinda of cute.

The three thugs look at him and laughed. "Oh, yeah and who's going to make us shrimpy, you?" The woman said snidely.

Ben smirked. "Nope, me and," He pulled up his cuffs revealing the Omnitrix. He activated it and slammed the core and was engulfed in bright green flash. In Ben's place was a large, green, crystallized, humanoid, figure, with two diamond spikes coming out it's back. On it's chest was the Omnitrix symbol " **DiamondHead!** " He shouted.

Everyone present was now looking in shock at what happened. The boy in front of them had now just transformed into some strange crystal monster. Elsa, Anna, Kristoff, Sven were looking in shock and awe, Olaf had a smile plastered on his face, at the crystal giant.

The threes thugs were startled by this. "What is he, some kind of freak?!" The woman said scared.

"Who cares, teach him a lesson not to mess with us!" The leader ordered.

The large man charged forward with his hammer drawn and went to slam it on Ben's head, but Ben caught it with his hand. The thug tried to pull it away but to no avail Ben increased his grip on it, and then it snapped from the pressure. Ben then cocked back his fist and slammed it into the man's gut then landed a right hook in his face which knocked him out.

The woman then raced forward and drew her whip. She jumped into the air and brought her whip only for Ben to catch it and pull her down to the ground, Hard.

The leader then came charging forward with his sword drawn and brought it down on Ben's back only for it to shatter on impact. Ben notice this and shifted his crystal hand into a sword, which scared the man and sent him running. Ben swung his crystal sword hand and out came a crystal spike that pinned the man running, to the ground.

Once all three thugs were out, Ben tapped the Omnitrix dial and changed back to normal. He walked over to the large thug who still had the cash box and took it from him, he then walk over to the stand owner and handed it back to him.

The old man took the box and thanked Ben. "Thank you, young man."

Ben smiled "It was no trouble at all."

Ben then turned around and saw he had attracted a crowd. "Oops, guess I drew too much attention to myself." Ben said. He looked around and saw something or rather someone who caught his eye. He saw a Woman with platinum blonde hair, wearing a blue sparkling dress and red lipstick. Overall Ben thought she was beautiful. Elsa was staring right back at him, she couldn't believe what she saw. The young man in front of him had defeated the three felons with ease, not only that but he had done it by transforming into some strange crystal creature. She couldn't believe it was he like her?

She was then broken out of his thoughts when she saw a couple guards coming his way.

"Halt, you are under arrest!" The leader of the guard said.

Just then Ben saw the proto-truck coming his way, it stopped in front him and the guards. "Ben, get in!" Rook said urgently.

Ben ran towards the truck and started to climb in. Elsa saw this and cried out. "Wait!" Elsa called out. This caught Ben's attention, and stopped him.

The guards then started to surround him and Rook, but Elsa stopped this. "Wait, stop!" The guards then turned to look at the queen.

"He didn't do anything wrong." Elsa said.

"She's right! He was only trying to help that man." Anna said pointing towards the old man who Ben helped.

"Yes, it's true this young man helped me by saving from these three hoodlums." The old man defended ben.

"They're the ones you should be arresting." Kristoff put in.

"Understood." Then the guards went over to arrest the three criminals. While they were doing that Elsa turned her attention to the boy in front of her.

Ben was also looking at the girl in front of him he was shocked that the girl he just met was defending him like that.

"Thanks." Ben said.

"It was my pleasure, after you helped that poor man."

"Well I help however I can." Ben said and smiled.

Elsa smiled at that, but thought of something else that crossed her mind who was he?

"Um, I hope you don't mind me asking but," Elsa paused for second then finished. "Who are you?"

 **End of Chapter 2**


	3. Chapter 3

**Ch.3: Revelations and New Friends**

In the town square everyone was now looking at the strange young man in front of them, a couple of minutes ago this young man had just defeated four armed felons by into some strange diamond-headed creature. Everyone was perplexed by him, the way he transformed, the way he stopped those bandits, it was almost like the boy had come out of some fairy tale. Queen Elsa was in front of the boy and had asked the question of who he was.

"Who are you?" Elsa asked.

Ben smiled. "The name's Ben, Ben Tennyson." He introduced.

"And that's my partner, Rook." He said turning and pointing at Rook who just gotten out the van and came over.

Elsa was shocked by his appearance, he looked like some kind of cat human person.

"Hello, I am Rook." He said with a wave.

Elsa smiled and nodded. "My name is Queen Elsa of Arrendale."

Ben smiled. "She's so pretty, wait why I'm thinking that?" He shook away the though and smiled nervously.

"So, can anyone tell me where I am exactly?" Ben asked.

This got confused looks from everyone in town square. "Your in Arrendale." Elsa answered.

"Arrendale?" Ben said with a raised eyebrow.

"Yes." She answered truthfully.

Ben was confused by this, he had never heard of anyplace called Arrendale before in any part of the world before. This just confirmed his suspicion of being in a different world. He was broken out of his thoughts when Elsa had called his name again.

"Excuse me, Ben?" Elsa asked.

"Yes?"

"I was wondering, if you could answer some questions."

"Sure." he replied. "But could we go somewhere private?"

Elsa nodded. Ben then led her over to the Proto-truck where Rook was already seated and ready to go. Ben had gotten in the truck, while Elsa was staring in awe and confusion of the strange thing in front of her.

"Hop in." Ben motioned with his hand.

Elsa just stared, but got out of it and got in and took a seat next to Ben. Rook then shifted gears and drove off. Elsa was amazed by how the strange carriage, to her, had started moving without being pulled by something.

"How are we moving shouldn't it be pulled by horses or something?" She asked.

"Well, not really where we come from, we don't use horses or carriages." Ben said getting a look from her.

"You see your majesty, this is a vehicle which operated by a driver, me, all these little machines help the van move by rotating the wheels which in turn help me, the driver, steer, accelerate, and stop it, without horses." Rook explained.

Elsa nodded.

The vehicle kept moving towards the castle, soon they had arrived at their destination. As soon as they saw the vehicle, the guards rushed out the castle doors, when it came to a stop, the guards surrounded it ready for what came out of it. Elsa had stepped out the carriage and when the guards saw that they were confused but relieved. They tense up again when they saw Ben and Rook exit it.

"Wait!" Elsa said making the guards stop and look at her.

"It's okay, their my guests." Elsa told them.

The guards were still suspicious but lowered their weapons and let Ben and Rook through. The three then made their way inside the castle.

 **Inside the Castle**

Inside the castle Anna, Kristoff, Sven, and Olaf, were by Elsa's throne, waiting for her return. After the whole event in the middle of town, Elsa had told the guards to escort the four back to the castle, while she talked to the boy and his companion. Anna had made a big fuss about being sent back since she wanted to know more about the boy but Elsa wouldn't budge.

"Ugh, what's taking Elsa so long?" Anna whined.

Kristoff was about to say something but then the castle doors open and in came Elsa. Anna's smile brightened up and she ran over to her sister and hugged her. She then stopped hugging her when she noticed Ben and Rook enter the castle behind her.

"Hey I know you, your the guy that save that man in town," She said with a smile. "You turned into that big diamond monster thing."

"Yep, my name's Ben, Ben Tennyson."

Rook then came up behind them. "Hello, I am Rook."

"Hi I'm Anna it's nice to meet you." She said excitedly.

"Hi, I'm Kristoff." Kristoff said.

"Hello new friends!" A voice said.

Ben and Rook looked around to see where the voice had come from, but saw nothing, they then looked down to see a snowman with a smile on his face. Ben and Rook both blinked twice at the sight of the strange thing.

"Is that a talking snowman?" Ben said with a raised eyebrow.

"Hi! I'm Olaf and I like warm hugs!" He said opening his arms for a hug.

"Does he want us to hug to him?" Ben said with a raised eyebrow.

"I am not touching him." Rook said.

"Uh sorry, Olaf was it? We don't hug people we just met." ben said politely.

"Ooh." He said with a sad face

"How is that even possible? It seems unrealistic." Rook said referring to Olaf.

"Oh, Elsa made me." Olaf said.

"You made him, How?" Ben asked.

"It's a long story." Elsa said.

Ben smiled. "How about we tell you ours and then you tell us yours." He said.

Elsa smiled and nodded, she was interested in the boy and his friend's tale. Two minutes later Elsa was sitting on her throne, Anna Kristoff, and Olaf were sitting beside her in chairs and Sven was laying on the ground next to Kristoff. They were all excited, ready to learn all about the Ben's origins.

"Okay, I guess I should start with my life story, you see it started a couple years ago when me and my grandfather and cousin went on summer vacation."

"Summer vacation?" Anna asked.

"It's a thing in my world." Ben said.

This got Elsa's attention. "What do you mean by your world?" She asked.

"Me and Rook aren't from this world."

"What! Your not-" Anna began but Ben cut her off.

"I'll explain later." Ben said.

"But-" She began.

"Anna, let him talk." Elsa said.

Anna stubbornly conceded, and Ben continued his story

"Anyway it began six years ago, when I was ten, me, my cousin and grandpa went on a family road trip for summer vacation, the first night when we decided to make camp I went wandering into the woods, I starting staring up into the skies when I saw a shooting star, suddenly it shot towards the earth where I was standing and crashed right in front of me, I went down into the crater where it was and saw some sort of pod," He said getting them excited. "I went over to it when opened up and inside of it was a strange watch, that I found out later was called the Omnitrix." He said.

"The Omnitrix?" Elsa asked.

"Yeah, you the Omnitrix is a sentient device that home to the DNA of every single alien species in my world." Ben explained.

"Aliens, DNA, I'm afraid I'm not following." Elsa said confused.

"You see, aliens or extraterrestrials, are beings that exist beyond the earth, every star we see in sky are night are sometimes different worlds that exist beyond our own, a majority possess abilities that to us are inhuman." Ben then pointed at Rook. "Rook here is one, he's a revonagander, from the planet Revonnah." He said getting shocked looks from them.

"It's true, I am an alien, from beyond this world." Rook said.

"As for DNA, it's basically the building blocks of life, it what makes each of us so unique in our own way." Ben said.

The Frozen group all nodded in understanding.

"Now, when I approached the Omnitrix it clamped on to my wrist as soon as I reached out to touch it, later on I found out I could transform into every single alien species with the watch, and by transforming into them I experience what it's like to be them, their species, and gained the powers and abilities they have, that was eight years ago when I had the prototype," Ben said then lifted his wrist and showed his present Omnitrix. "This is the new one I got a year ago from the creator of the Omnitrix."

"So was that crystal guy was of those aliens?" Kristoff asked.

"I call him, Diamondhead." Ben said with a proud smile. "I like to name all my aliens."

"So how many can you turn into?" Anna asked with an excited smile.

"right now, 80," He said getting a shocked look from them. "But when it's fully unlocked, I can turn into over a million. He finished making their jaws drop.

"Ooh, what can they all do?" Olaf asked with a smile.

Ben thought for a moment then spoke. "Super speed, strength, invulnerability, energy absorbing and redirecting, elemental powers... it's really a question of what powers I don't have yet." He said.

"Wow." Elsa said with awe expression on her face as she looked at Ben.

"Ever since I got the Omnitrix, I've been using my powers and transformations to help those in need, I became a hero." He said. He then began to tell them all about his adventures. He told of his summer vacation with his family, how he made both enemies and friends in thanks to the watch and helping people, how he saved the world, his team back home, his travels into outer space, needless to say they were all amazed by Ben and Rook.

"Wow! You guys are amazing!" Olaf said with a happy excited tone in his voice.

"They sure are!" Anna said excited.

Ben then turned towards Elsa. "Okay then now that we told you our story, how about you tell us yours." He said.

Elsa nodded then stood up from her throne and walked down to the center of throne room. Ben and Rook were confused by what she was doing but they looked on. Elsa's hands then glowed a blue and she formed an snow ball in her hand, which surprised the two, she then tossed into the air and it exploded making a beautiful blue flurry around them. Ben and Rook where amazed by it.

"Whoa, that was the coolest thing ever!" Ben said/shouted excitedly.

"Indeed, that was most impressive." Rook stated with a smile on his face.

"How did you do that?" Ben asked looking at Elsa.

Elsa smiled. "Well, you see.." She then began her tale of how she was born with control over ice and snow. How she had hurt Anna when she was a child and lost control of her powers. How she was secluded from everyone and everything and later lost control again at her coronation and sent the kingdom into an eternal winter and froze Anna's heart which almost killed her.

"Wow, and I thought I had it rough when I got my powers." Ben said sadly as Elsa finished her tale.

"Indeed, I am sorry for all you've been through." Rook said.

"It's okay, let's talk about something else, like how'd you guys get here?" She asked.

"Well, we were fixing a sort of portal problem in our world, you see it was causing havoc and destroying everything so we had to stop it, but the portal had sucked us up and well, here we are." Ben said.

"We were looking for whoever was in charge of the kingdom to see if there was a place we could stay until we got the resources we need to get back to our world." Rook explained.

"You could stay with us" Anna beamed.

"No, we don't wanna be any trouble." Ben said.

"It's no trouble at all, you can stay as long you need to." Elsa said with a smile. "It's the least I can do after you save that man in town."

"Please, Please, Please!

Ben and Rook then thought about it and discussed their options. After that they turned back to the group with a smile on their faces.

"We love to stay." Ben said.

"Your majesty, we'd be honored to stay here." Rook said.

This got smiles from the Frozen cast. Olaf had ran up and hugged Rook's leg, which confused him.

 **Later that Night**

After dinner, Elsa had shown Ben and Rook to their rooms and they got settled in. Elsa had then gone to her room and changed into her nightgown and got ready for bed. As she went to bed, she had a hard time falling asleep. She couldn't stop thinking about Ben, to her he was the most amazing interesting person she had met, even though it was for just one day. She couldn't believe she had met another person like her, she couldn't wait to ask him more about himself and everything, maybe even get advice on her powers, that and in the back of her head, she did think he was cute. She shook away the thought and fell asleep excited for what the next day would bring.

 **Chapter End**


End file.
